La Vida es Dulce
by Margorie Dragneel-san
Summary: "Ella era hermosa, era mi nueva vecina, mi nueva compañera, ¿Sera ella el amor de mi vida?.-El era lindo, era mi vecino, mi compañero, ¿Pero sera el amor que espero?. Lucy se muda a Magnolia con su familia, conoce a Natsu Dragneel su nuevo vecino, en ellos ¿Nacera el amor o solo amistad?" Nalu, Jerza, entre otras
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de Fairy Tail.**_

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, Ahora a leer._**

**_Dejen OPINIONES._**

La Vida es Dulce.

Capitulo 1: Mi Nueva Vecina

Mi Nombre es Natsu Dragneel, Vivo con mi Familia en la ciudad de Magnolia, con mi padre, mi mama, mi hermana y nuestros gatos.

Había mucho ruido afuera por lo que me desperté y veo por la ventana a un camión de mudanza cargando y bajando cajas y llevándolas adentro de la casa. _"Ooh, vecinos nuevos" "De seguro que papa se presentara mas rato con ellos, a Wendy le encatara tener una nueva amiga, además de Cheria, Romeo y Levy no tiene a nadie mas, Y de seguro Erza será amiga de ellos"_ pensé hasta que una mujer muy hermosa a mi parecer les daba indicaciones a los hombres de mudanza que llevaran las cajas al segundo piso.

Y de repente escucho un portazo de la habitación del frente, eran dos mujeres una rubia igual que la de afuera y otra era castaña pero ambas con un cuerpo de diosas, una de ellas llevaba una polera de tirantes con rayas rosadas pálidas y oscuras, con un short de mezclilla, llevaba el pelo suelto y era de portadora de unos hermosos ojos chocolate, la otra llevaba una polera sin tirantes color verde turquesa y un pescador de color rojo, llevaba el pelo amarrado a una cola y sus ojos eran de color violeta oscuro.

-Natsu, abre la puerta que llevo golpeando mucho rato.-Me dijeron y en un segundo la puerta estaba abierta para ver a Erza mi hermana mayor y detrás de ella estaba Wendy la menor de todos.

-Hay que bajar para desayunar.-Me dijo, ya estaba vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón azul, botas negras hasta las rodillas, y el pelo suelto, y Wendy llevaba una camisa verde, un pantalón negro, unos botines blancos y el pelo recogido en dos colas.-Apresúrate nos están esperando.-Dijo y se retiro seguida por Wendy.

-Esta bien, ya bajo.-Dicho eso me dirijo hacia el closet de mi habitación y saco mi ropa y una toalla y me dirijo al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y Salí del baño y baje a desayunar y que todos estaban esperándome.

-Buenos días mama, papa-Les dije y ellos me asintieron y me siento al lado de Wendy para poder desayunar he ir ha estudiar para el examen del lunes.

-¿Qué pasa Grandine?-Le pregunto mi papa y mama pues estaba seria y casi ni tocaba la comida.- ¿Grandine?-Le pregunto un hombre de pelo color rojo y ojos color ocre.

-No pasa nada Igneel, solo que podemos ir a presentarnos con los vecinos nuevos, seria descortés que no nos estemos llevando bien, además parecen buena gente-Le una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos celestes.

-Creo que tienes razón, después del desayuno vamos a presentarnos y ofrecerles ayuda con las cajas que trajeron, si con eso estas feliz que bueno-Igneel le regale unas de esas sonrisas que siempre le daba a cada uno de nosotros.

-Gracias…cariño-Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a papa-Vamos chicos coman o su desayuno se enfriara-Nos dijo y solo asentimos y empezamos a desayunar como de costumbre.

En muy poco tiempo no sabía lo que iba a pasar…

**POV LUCY…**

Mi Nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, me acabo de mudar a Magnolia con mi familia, por lo que agarre de la mano a Cana, mi hermana y subimos a elegir una habitación para nosotras dos ya que somos tres Hermanos, Laxus, Cana y yo, aunque Cana y yo somos gemelas no nos parecemos en nada, cuando llegamos a la primera puerta al lado de la puerta, la abrimos las dos y vimos que era una habitación de color crema y muy espaciosa, entramos y nos reímos, Cana se retiro y yo me quede un rato mas en esa habitación, hasta que veo a cierto Peli-rosado que me miraba un poco y después puso cara de espanto y se fue de ahí y cerro la será, de seguro es el vecino de al lado, escuche que me llamaba Cana así que salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta y bajo para saber por que Cana me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Cana?-Le pregunte a lo que se giro a verme y me dijo.

-¿Que no vienes a explorar la ciudad conmigo?-Me dijo y solo asentí, tome me bolso y salgo con Cana para ir las dos al centro y conocer la nueva ciudad de lo que queda del día, mientras que mama y papa nos iban a matricular en el instituto para terminar de estudiar, y Laxus, bueno dijo que estaría desempacando cajas, aunque no creo que desempaque mas de una de las muchas cajas que trajimos.

-Ooh, por cierto Cana, no se supone que tendríamos que tomar un taxi para no perdernos-Le dije algo preocupada pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y me miro y dijo.

-No nos perderemos, no estés preocupada que caminar no ara nada malo, además de paso conoceremos un poco la ciudad caminando-Me dijo y con eso me calme un poco, pero seguía un poco preocupada, ya que salimos nos despedimos de Laxus y los demás y nos dirigimos al centro.

-No lleguen tarde para la cena chicas, y ayuden a terminar de desempacar las cajas-Nos dijo mama mientras me despedía de ella veo al chico de cabello rosado salir de la casa de al lado con dos mujeres, una de cabello rojo y la otra de cabello azul, iba a saludarlos pero Cana me sacudió.

-¿Qué?, por que miras como así, Cana-Le dije a lo que ella me sonrío con picardía y solo se dio vuelta y yo la mire y la seguí hasta que me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho

-¿Te enamoraste de nuestro nuevo vecino no, Lucy? Y responde con la verdad y di que te gusto, Lucy-Me dijo y yo solo me sonroje por lo que dijo.

-¿De que hablas Cana, por que dices eso?-Le dije un poco sonrojada y apenada de que lo supiera.

-Entones, ¿por que te sonrojas?, mejor dicho por que te avergüenzas de hablar de ello, no tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico lindo-Me dijo y solo hizo que avergonzara mas de lo que estabas.

-Ooh, ya llegamos, por que no pasamos y nos compramos algo de ropa-Le dije y ella asintió y entramos al centro.

**POV NATSU…**

-Por que me tienen que acompañar, puedo ir solo-Les dije a Erza y a Wendy.

-Tienes algún problema con eso, Natsu-Me dijo a que yo me asuste junto con Wendy, a veces Erza de algún modo da miedo.

-Para nada, no hay problema de que me acompañen-Le dije y Erza solo sonrió.

-Bien, nos dirigimos al centro para comprar los uniformes y útiles para mañana, ya que si no lo hacemos papa nos castigara de por vida-Nos dijo a lo que Wendy y yo asentimos y nos dirigimos al centro caminando ya que quedaba cerca.

-Ya llegamos, empecemos con lo de la lista, y nos vamos a comer un helado e invitamos a Jerall a que comparta con nosotros, que les parece-Nos dijo y solo asentimos.

-Es muy buena idea Erza-san, así Jerall-san pasara su receso con nosotros-Le dijo Wendy que parecía muy contenta de ver a Jerall, pues una vez Jerall salvo a Wendy de ser secuestrada y por eso ella esta agradecida con el, además una vez me dijo que le gustaba Erza pero que no le dijera nada a ella, ya que sabíamos como era Erza cuando le ocultamos algo, pero era alguien de nuestra familia y que pasara este tiempo con nosotros me ponía feliz.

-Aunque, solo es para que lo veas y no comas nada, Erza-Le dije a lo que ella me golpeo y me dijo.

-Ooh, entonces debo insistir, ¿Por qué ves tanto a nuestra nueva vecina? ¿A caso te gusta que te la comes con la mirada?-Me dijo a lo que me sonroje mucho pues era verdad que la chica era muy linda pero como Erza se dio cuenta de que me gustaba la rubia, será que se me nota mucho que me gusta, eso seria un problema.

-¿De que hablas Erza, por que dices eso?-Le dije serio y ella solo sonríe.

-Bueno empecemos con las compras, nos vamos a descansar un rato, ¿Qué les parece?- Nos dijo y solo asentimos, nos adentramos al centro y nos encontramos con uno de nuestros amigos y mi rival, aunque no lo parezca es mi mejor amigo.

-Hola Erza, Wendy, cabeza de llama, ¿Cómo están? ¿Vienen a comprar los materiales para mañana?, los acompaño-Nos dijo y me dirijo a el para iniciar una pelea.

-¿Cómo me dijiste Nudista de hielo?, ¿Quiere pelea Gray?-Le dije enojado y el me respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué pelear con alguien que se le quemo el cerebro hace mucho?-Me dijo y cuando estaba apunto de responderle nos separaron bruscamente que no era necesidad de saber quien era…

-Deténganse, que los están viendo-Nos dijo y nos calmamos.

Gray nos acompaño hasta el final de las compras y fuimos a buscar a Jerall y nos compramos los helados y nos despedimos y nos dirigimos para irnos a casa, iba tan relajado que veo a la chica de la mañana y vi que estaba con la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-Me dijo Erza.

-Nada, no pasa nada-Le dije y eso la tranquilizo.

Después nos fuimos y al llegar a casa ya nos estaban esperando…

**POV LUCY**

Después de llegar a casa, vimos que ya estaba casi todas las cajas desempacadas, llegamos a nuestra habitación y nuestras camas ya estaban armadas solo faltaba desempacar las otras cajas que llevaban nuestras pertenencias y desempacar nuestra ropa, agarre una caja y saque una toalla y ropa y me dirigí al baño, esto de ir a comprar a mitad del día me dejo agotada, abro la puerta la cierro y me desvisto, me meto a la ducha, abro el grifo y me empiezo a bañar. Después de bañarme, enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo y me empiezo a secar, me cambio de ropa y salgo del baño.

-Oye Cana, sabes donde quedo mi bolso-Le dije y veo que no esta en la habitación, baje para ver si estaba abajo, y nada hasta que vi a mama en la puerta, me dirijo a ella y veo que esta hablando con un señor de cabello rojo con una señora realmente hermosa, era de cabello blanco y ojos azules con tres muchachos detrás de ella, me acerque a ella y le pregunte.

-Mama, sabes donde deje mi bolso-Le dije a lo que ella se asusto y me respondió.

-Lucy, no he visto tu bolso, pero te presento a los Dragneel, nuestros vecinos que nos vienen a ayudar, Señor Igneel ella es Lucy, una de mis hijas. Lucy ellos son el Señor y la señora Dragneel-Me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

-Pasen, siéntanse en su casa, Lucy busca a Cana y Laxus y diles que bajen a presentarse-Me dijo a lo que asentí y subo las escaleras para golpear la puerta de la habitación de Laxus, a lo que abrió Cana quien me dijo que Laxus le pidió ayuda, les dije que bajaran los dos, bajamos y se presentaron y se dijo que los hombres armaran los muebles y nosotras acomodamos las cosas arriba en las habitaciones. Cuando abrimos la habitación de Laxus, nos sorprendimos de que tenga su cama ya hecha y estuviera acomodando su ropa, la terminamos e acomodar y empezamos con la nuestra, acomodamos nuestras cosas y nuestra ropa, en el transcurso fuimos conversando, supe que Erza era la mayor de los hermanos y me contaron de Natsu el segundo de ellos y Wendy la menor de los tres, me hice muy amiga de las dos igual que Cana, aunque nos preguntaron si Cana era mayor y le dijimos que éramos gemelas pero con nada de parecido, todavía recuerdo sus caras de la sorpresa, nos pasamos riendo y hablando, que mama los invito a cenar con nosotros, ellos aceptaron gustosamente, se paso la tarde entre risas y conversaciones, hasta que se hizo tarde y ellos se retiraron a su casa agradeciendo la cena.

-Bueno chicos a dormir mañana tienen su primer día de clases-Nos dijo y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir, llegamos con Cana a nuestra habitación me pongo el pijama y nos acostamos, pero veo a la habitación del frente y veo a Natsu y el me vio a mi y me sonrío, yo me despedí de el y el hizo lo mismo y me dispuse a dormir.

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE…

-Lucy despierta o llegaremos tarde-Me dijo Cana

-Ya, me visto y nos vamos-Le dije a Cana un poco dormida.

-Apresúrate-Me dijo mientras se retiraba. Me empecé a vestir con el uniforme, ya vestida baje, ingerí mi desayuno y me fui con Laxus y Cana a lo que seria nuestro nuevo instituto, el instituto Fairy Tail. Cuando llegamos habían muchos alumnos que entraban allí. Una señora dijo que fuéramos al auditorio del Instituto, fuimos ahí y nos sentamos casi en la última fila.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, director de este Instituto, parece que tenemos mas personas que se inscribieron aquí, les doy la bienvenida y que tengan un muy buen día, pueden pasar a sus clases-Nos dijo un hombre de muy baja estatura. Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra aula, al llegar el maestro se presento y dijo que nos presentáramos.

-Bueno, yo soy Gildarts Clive, soy tu profesor general, les enseño historia y deportes, preséntense a la clase-Nos dijo y le hicimos caso

-Mi nombre es Laxus Heartfilia, un gusto-Les dijo y casi la mitad de las chicas suspiro por el.

-Mi nombre es Cana Heartfilia y ella es mi hermana, Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto conocerlos-Les dijo y muchos hombres se fijaron en nosotras.

-Bueno Laxus siéntate al lado de Mirajane, Cana al lado de Freed y Lucy al lado de Natsu-Nos dijo y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, pero vi que me estaba sentando al lado de mi vecino y lo salude.

-Hola Natsu, espero llevarme bien contigo-Le dije y el me respondió.

-Hola, yo también espero llevarme bien contigo, Lucy-Me dijo muy sonriente.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Bueno dejen reviews y el próximo capitulo: Lissana Strauss, ¿Una nueva rival?.  
_**

**_Nos vemos en el prox capitulo y que les vaya bien._**

**_Besos Margorie Dragneel-san_**


	2. Chapter 2:Lisana Straus,¿una nueva rival

_**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de Fairy Tail.**_

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, Ahora a leer._**

**_Dejen OPINIONES._**

La Vida es Dulce.

Capitulo 2: Lisanna Strauss, ¿una nueva rival?

**POV LUCY**

Faltaba muy poco para el receso, según se que Natsu con otros mas me presentarían el Instituto ya que Cana y Laxus se habían hecho nuevos amigos, y yo también conocí a muchas chicas a pesar de Erza y Wendy conocí a Gray Fullbuster quien pelea mucho con Natsu, a Juvia Loxar y a Levy Mcgarden, quien no dude ver que libro estaba leyendo, sin duda seria una gran amiga y conocí a varios de la clase, pero uno me intrigaba ¿Por que no esta ahí con ella y los demás?.

Cuando toco el timbre del receso, ciento unas manos que me saca en segundo de mi silla y me lleva corriendo a la puerta diciendo que me enseñaría el instituto seguido de muchos atrás de el que nos seguían.

-Lucy, que tal si te muestro un lugar secreto, pero tenemos que perder de vista a esos tontos-Me dijo y lo que asentí y empezamos a reír, cuando los perdimos de vista, nos dirigimos ha una azotea y conversamos de muchas cosas hasta el timbre de volver clases y volvimos los dos sonriendo y riendo de las cosas que alguna vez al pelirosado, hasta que alguien llamo a Natsu.

-Lisanna, ya llegaste, te presento a Lucy, nuestra nueva compañera y mi vecina-Le dijo a una hermosa albina de ojos azules quienes nos miraba sonriente y se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Lisanna, un gusto conocerte-Me dijo muy sonriente y solo le correspondí a su sonrisa y los tres nos dirigimos al salón.

-Así que te mudaste ayer con tu familia-Me dijo y solo asentí por segunda vez.

Cuando termino la jornada, arregle mis cosas y Salí sola ya que Cana y Laxus saldrían con sus nuevos amigos, me despedí de Levy y Juvia al salirme encontré con Natsu esperándome con una sonrisa, le sonreí y nos retiramos a casa.

-Por cierto Lucy, Te preguntas si Lisanna es mi novia, pues te digo que no lo es-Me dijo, a lo que me sorprendí de que ella no fuera su novia cuando eran inseparables-Lisanna es mi mejor amiga desde pequeños y siempre que ve una chica cerca de mi, piensa que si es mi novia, piensa que la voy alejar de mi lado y no querer volverla ver por tener novia-Me dijo a lo que sonrío por la amistad tan unida que Lisanna y Natsu tienen.

-Bueno llegamos, te veo mañana Lucy-Me dijo y le iba responder pero siento una opresión en mi mejilla, era Natsu quien me había dado un beso, sentía como me ardía la cara por el beso y el como se reía nervioso y se iba a su casa, y yo también hice lo mismo solo que al entrar saludo a todos y me dirijo a mi habitación.

-Que, ¿Por qué mi corazón Late tan rápido? ¿Fue por el beso de Natsu?-Muchas preguntas se hacían en mi cabeza que solo me cambie y tome mi bolso y mi guitarra y empecé a tocar cada nota de esa canción que tenia.

**POV NATSU**

Cuando llegue a casa salude a mama, pues papa nos estaba en casa, así que me dirijo a mi habitación y agarro una toalla y ropa para después ir al baño darme una ducha, pues la necesitaba después de que le di un beso a Lucy. Después de esa ducha me dirijo a mi Habitación, iba ha estudiar, pero se desconcentro al escuchar una voz que venia de al frente, era Lucy quien cantaba o mas bien tocaba las notas con una guitarra y cuando menos me lo espere ella empezó a cantar para quedar viéndola.

_La Puedo__ imaginar, pero no se como se siente_

_Que el mudo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel_

_Que las manos del reloj no giren si no esta presente_

_Dicen que es tan Suave, Dulce y Fluye como Miel_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ¿O no es para todos?_

_¿Por qué de mi se esconderá? ¿Dónde esta?_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo_

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar_

_Con el de alguien especial_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_No quiero imaginar, quiero saber como se siente_

_Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies_

_Sus Brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre_

_Y en los días de verano Juntos ver el sol nacer._

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ¿O no es para todos?_

_¿Por qué de mi se esconderá? ¿Dónde esta?_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo_

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar_

_Con el de alguien especial_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo_

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar_

_Con el de alguien especial_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero despertar, Te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

Cuando termino la canción, quede impresionado por la voz de Lucy, veo como se estira y se levanta, llevaba un vestido blanco, me sonroje un poco, pues se veía muy linda con su cabello suelto y ese vestido blanco que llevaba, pero aleje eso de mi mente, no podía pensar así de Lucy, ella era su amiga no, no puedeo enamorarme de ella o si.

-Natsu, ¿Qué haces ahí?-Me decía Lucy con una sonrisa, pero nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, su mirada achocolatada y la mía se juntan hasta el punto de acercarnos, pues las casas tenían un balcón, no estaban tan separadas, estábamos apunto de besarnos si no fuera por el golpe de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy nos hubiéramos besado.

-Lucy, tus amigos te vinieron a buscar-Le dijo a lo que Lucy, estando muy sonrojada se alejo para coger un abrigo y su bolso para por fin dirigirme la palabra.

-Nos vemos mañana Natsu-Se volteo a verme y me sonrío y se retiro.

-Pero que me pasa, no puede ser que me guste o no, casi beso a Lucy-Me dije a mi mismo, será mejor que lo olvide o me voya atormentar.

**POV LUCY**

_-"Casi beso a Natsu, ¿Qué hago, no podré concentrarme en la salida con Loke, Karen, Sorano, Yukino y los demás?"-_Pensé Mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarme con una de ellos, era Yukino.

-Hola Yukino, ¿Qué pasa Yukino?-Le digo, pero ella solo me dijo que ya me estaban esperando para salir al lugar dirigimos a la puerta y vimos a tres personas más hablando entre ellos, los salude y ellos también y empezamos a caminar a una cafetería cerca de mi casa a hablar como siempre hacíamos cada junta los cinco, veo hacia la habitación de Natsu y aun estaba ahí como si esperara ese beso, pero me imagine el sabor de sus labios, pero lo aleje de mi mente moviendo mi cabeza para concentrarme en la junta.

**POV NATSU**

Después de aquella sonrisa no me entre pues quería aire frío para que mi cabeza estuviera fría, si bien sabia casi beso a Lucy, pero me desconcentro al ver a Lucy con cuatro personas mas, supuse que serian sus otros amigos, veo que ella me miraba también y me sonríe. ¿Por qué será que ella siempre me sonríe cuando la veo?, será que le gusto, si es así…un momento, ¿Por qué pienso eso? será mejor que llame a Gray para que salgamos un rato a pasear y así despejar mi mente.

-Para que lo voy a llamar, mejor bajo a cenar-Dije mientras bajo me encuentro con Wendy quien también bajaba a cenar, bajamos los dos y vimos a papa en la mesa, pues ya había llegado del trabajo, nos sentamos mientras mama nos servia como siempre con una sonrisa, cuando sirvió a todos golpearon la puerta y fui a abrir, era Erza, paso y mama le sirvió la cena y sonrío mas, pues le gustaba que estemos todos en la cenar.

Despues subo a mi cuarto sin dejar de pensar en una persona, pero que me pasa, por que pienso en ella, me tiendo en mi cama, pero siento el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, era ella, había llegado de su salida.

-Hola Natsu, ¿que haces despierto a estas horas?-Me pregunto y la miro y luego miro mi reloj y eran las una de la mañana, tan tarde era, tanto pensé en ella que se me fue el paso del tiempo, no me importo y mire a Lucy y me sonroje mucho al ver que ella se sacaba el vestido y se ponía la pijama a espaldas de mi, aun así me agache para que mi cara me dejara de arder por lo que acabo de ver, hasta que ella me llama.

-¿Qué haces Natsu?-Me dijo a lo que La veo y mas me sonrojo, pues su pijama consistía en un short negro y una polera sin manga, se veía hermosa, pero que cosas digo, pero algo vino a mi mente y me acerque a la ventana para salir de mi balcón y trepar un árbol mientras le hacia señas de que ella también se acercara, ella salio a su balcón y se acerco, cuando lo hizo me acerque mas y mas hasta rozar sus labios, ella capto lo que quería hacer y se cerco mas, cuando nos besamos sentimos ese cosquilleo en los labios, no supe por que pero sus labios sabían a una fresa que frota en mi corazón, ¿Qué me pasa con ella cada vez que me acerco a ella? Pero me gusto ese beso, nos separamos muy sonrojados por lo que hicimos.

-Eh…yo…, Buenas noches Natsu-Me dijo mientras se iba rápidamente y cerraba la ventana del balcón y la a trepar para volver a mi habitación y acostarme, después de todo ya era tarde y mañana había clases.

-_"¿Pero que me pasa?, ¿Por qué bese a Lucy así de repente? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me gusto?"-_Pensé pero me acorde de la canción que canto Lucy, hablaba sobre enamorarse, saber como se siente el amor.

-Quizás puede que pase algo entre nosotros mas adelante-Me dije y con eso me quede dormido.

**POV LUCY**

Cuando me acosté, estaba muy roja por el beso de Natsu, menos mal que Cana no estaba allí, si no se burlaría de mí.

-_"¿Por qué? ¿Por que me beso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Natsu? ¿Crees que pasara algo entre nosotros más adelante? ¿Por que pienso eso, no se supone que somos amigos, no debería pensar en eso, o no?_-Con esas dudas me quede dormida, sin imaginar que me esperarían muchas sorpresas mañana.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Me desperté, me levante de mi cama y abro las cortinas para ver a la habitación de Natsu, para acordarme de ayer, me quede viendo su ventana hasta que el abre sus cortinas para verme a los ojos, nos quedamos así unos minutos y me pregunto ¿Cómo seria enamorarse de alguien?, me sonríe y yo también le devuelvo la sonrisa, me di la vuelta para cambiarme y colocarme el uniforme del instituto.

-Hija, el desayuno esta listo-Me dijo mi mama a lo que me levanto y miro por ultima vez a Natsu y le sonrío y me retiro para tomar el desayuno y después ir al instituto.

-_"Por que será que ahora me siento así, será que me esta empezando a gustar Natsu"-_Pensé mientras ingería mi desayuno para después irme al instituto.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Cancion: Me quiero enamorar de Jesse & Joy_**

**_Bueno dejen reviews y el próximo capitulo: Segundo Beso y muchas dudas  
_**

**_Nos vemos en el prox capitulo y que les vaya bien._**

**_Besos Margorie Dragneel-san_**


End file.
